


illicit activities

by mattsunfairy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Boxing, Blood and Violence, Drinking, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fights, Gambling, Illegal Activities, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug, Some Humor, Street Racing, Swearing, Underground fighter, Violence, boxer Miya Atsumu, tattoo artist sakusa kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsunfairy/pseuds/mattsunfairy
Summary: Miya Atsumu is a bit of an enigma when you first meet him, he's a self proclaimed "bad boy" and full of secrets. Though, he still has time to drag you into his illicit activities. (underground fighter au) (sorry I suck at summaries)-there will be more chapters coming soon lol.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. bruise

Before the move out to Tokyo, your parents had warned you to be careful; painting the picture that ruffians and thugs would linger behind every corner, that no where you went would be safe. You blindly believed them at first; you abided by the rules you set for yourself to keep safe from whatever was lurking in the shadows. But after a year of university, you realized that all those forewarning were just your parents being extra heedful. 

Yet that didn’t mean Tokyo was safe. No. You watched the news, you didn’t think you were as naive as everyone around you believed. You knew that Tokyo’s night life was filled with illegal activities; drug deals, murders, assaults. Overall, you thought you knew how to avoid that trouble though, that was until you crossed paths with Miya Atsumu. 

It was late one night but you were wide awake, heading to your shift at work. Although, if your parents knew you were out and about and taking the train at this hour, they would’ve forced you to move back. Your shift would end around eight in the morning and after that you’d need to catch another train to head to campus. Which left you with only a few minutes to spare before your class would start. It was a grueling schedule but you had to make ends meet. 

You never really found yourself drawn to the student housing the university offered and it was much too overpriced for what it really was, at least in your opinion. That led you to a shabby apartment building with only two floors and a nasty landlord. Although you couldn’t complain about anything else, you had a roof over your head, a warm bed and the neighbours were nice. 

On the other hand, your job was a hassle that you assumed would take a few years off your lifespan. You found work at one of those twenty four hour retro cafes that milked old people of their money just to get a taste of nostalgia. They had the waitresses ride around serving milkshakes in roller skates, roller skates that never seemed to fit right and caused horrible blisters on your heels. 

Everything looked like a normal day, until you heard an awful groan coming from the hallway, following with someone banging on the door and shouting. At first, you would’ve just attributed it to some rowdy sex but as the groans contiued it was clear whoever was making all that noise was in some sort of pain. 

You swung open your door, only thirty minutes until you needed to clock in for your shift. To your surprise there was a man, hunched over, faux blonde hair disheveled as he pounded his fist against your across the hall neighbour’s door. 

“Fuck, Meian, I know yer in there!” He stood up straight, wincing a bit and holding his side. He looked about six feet tall, maybe even a bit taller. His clothes were baggy and you could see rain drop marks from the light drizzle outside. 

“Are you alright?” Your tone was much different than his, so quiet you thought he didn’t hear you but that idea was waved away as he spun around frantically. 

“Where’s Meian?” He snapped, holding his side again, growling a little bit. Your mouth hung open, feeling your heart race. 

“Meian-san is out of town for the week.” You gulped, trying to go over to his side. He took a step away, though, denying your help at first. Meian, from your recollection was the ideal neighbour. He hardly made any fuss, often helping you carry a large package and always saying hello whenever the two of you crossed paths. In return, you found yourself looking after his apartment whenever he was out of town; this week was one of those times. 

  
  


“‘course he is.” He hissed, leaning against the wall that stood on the other side of you. He bent over. Clearly he was in a lot of pain. Your mind began to race, trying to figure out what had happened to this man. You took in his appearance to an even greater extent; piercings on both his ears with black earnings decorating them and his hoodie sleeve came down to his wrists where you could see the end of a sleeve tattoo peeking through. There were small splash-like marks which you attributed to mud. He clearly felt your gaze before snapping; “what?” 

“You’re clearly not okay. Let me help you.” You insisted, once again trying to get closer to him. 

“No. ‘M fine.” He spat, not wanting you to move even a foot closer. As another groan left his lips you narrowed your eyes. 

“I can help you.” You stated, closing the distance between the two of you. Much differently this time, he didn’t flinch away, only looking at you dead in the eyes, a dark glow in his chocolate eyes. He pressed his lips into a frown. 

“No hospitals, though.” He grunted, and you nodded, trying to open the door to your apartment. You felt him looming behind you, dwarfing you with his presence. “Hurry up.” He scoffed but there was a twinge of a squeamishness in his voice. 

“Okay, okay, sit down at the table.” You ordered and the faux blonde didn’t have any more complaints. Doing what he was told, he pulled out a chair and sat down on it, a guttural sound leaving his throat. 

It was like a scene from a hospital t.v show, where the main doctor is scurrying around the ER trying to give their patient treatment. Only you weren’t a doctor, this wasn’t an ER and the supposed patient was some random guy. 

You flickered the lights on, getting an even more detailed picture of the blonde guy; seeing his lower lip was busted and slightly oozing blood. That is knuckles were reddened and starting to scab over. That it wasn’t flecks of mud on his hoodie but small splashing of blood. Who was this guy? 

“I, Uh, where does it hurt?” You asked, going not too far to the kitchen to grab the small first aid kit that was kept in a cabinet. You heard shuffling noises along with the stranger choking back another wailing cry. Snapping your head to see him, he’d started to lift his hoodie to show you to the side of his torso. 

When you first saw it, you almost gasped. Along his side was a large red bruise along with some blood. He tried ripping the sweatshirt off completely but failed due to the pain. You threw the first aid kit onto the table, reaching to look through your freezer to take care of the injury. 

“Damn it.” You cursed, you didn’t have an ice pack so you prayed that a bag of frozen vegetables would work just as good. You turned to the man, who was running his hands through his hair, clearly a bit distressed. “Here.” 

You raised his hoodie for him, placing the frigid bag onto the bruise, which evidently caused him to wince and jolt forward slightly. He cursed under his breath, putting his hand over yours to amplify the pressure being used. 

“Keep it there for about ten minutes.” You instructed, gulping nerves as you went back to pacing your kitchen and wetting a cloth. You pulled out another chair and sat in front of him. There were so many thoughts flying through your mind that you weren’t sure what to ask first. Peering up at him, catching your breath. Clearly the frozen peas and carrots had cooled off the pain. 

Taking the cloth, you also grabbed the stranger’s chin with your fingers, forcing him to look at you. You leaned forward, putting the wet cloth onto his busted lip, trying to both clean the blood and stop any more from coming out. His skin was cold in comparison to yours but it was also smooth, he must’ve shaved recently. He smelt of rain but with the underlying smell of teakwood. 

“How’d this happen to you?” You asked, sighing slightly at the feeling of his eyes scanning over you while you cared for him. His eyes stayed locked on you as you continued to dab away his lip. 

Silence filled the room. You could hear the clock ticking slowly. It was just the two of you, sitting at the table while. Hell, you didn’t even know each other’s names. The tall man didn’t respond, despite the clear expectation to. You’d assume that you deserved to know since you were treating his wounds with such kindness. Once again you found yourself sighing. 

“Fine. Don’t tell me. Can I see your hand?” You stopped the attention you were giving his lip, reaching for his hand and cautiously took it in your own. Slowly, you went through the motion of cleaning his knuckles and just as carefully went over the cuts with disinfectant swabs from the first aid kit. 

“It doesn't hurt as much.” He admitted, you could hear his somewhat softened tone and you almost laughed, letting out an exhausted laugh. 

“Good.” Your head falls in your hand as the chuckles keep slipping out. You look back up him, repositioning the frozen bag that sits on his bruise, innocently brushing over his hand. “I’m y/n, by the way.” 

Your lips curl into a smile and the stranger slowly becomes less and less of one in a matter of minutes. 

“Miya Atsumu.” 

\----

After the swelling had gone away, Atsumu claimed he was feeling much better. Especially after you handed him some over the counter medication to ease the pain. He didn’t say much else; not about why he was looking for your neighbour or what had really happened to him. Either way, he left mumbling his thanks before disappearing. 

Your act of kindness hadn’t left you without any repercussions, though. You were about to miss your train to work and your kitchen had been left a subpar murder scene with the bloody rags sitting in the sink. 

Running down the hallway and into the night air, you dialed a coworker who would hopefully pick up. You dotted down the streets, pressing the cheap pay-as-you-go cell phone to your ear. The train station started to come up in your view and you sighed with relief when you heard the voice of your coworker, her voice a little hoarse. 

“Hey kid, what’s up?” She coughed slightly, either she had come down with a tiny cold or she was on her smoke break.  _ Kid,  _ the nickname was affectionate as she was a few years older and like everyone else who unfortunately had to work at the diner were just trying to make ends meet. You let out a sigh, 

“I’m running a bit late, do you think you could cover for me with Mr. Matsumura?” You asked, voice small as you finally stood on the train platform, pacing slightly and trying not to make eye contact with the other people. You didn’t hear her answer, “please, Saeko?” 

“Sure, sure. If anyone asks you’re having piping issues, alright?” She muttered and you could hear the flicking of her lighter. Yeah, she was on her smoke break. Your shoulders dropped from their tense post and you let out a relieving exhale. 

“Thank you so much.” Saeko ushered you to hang up so you wouldn’t miss your train, laughing slightly like an older sister would. The train rolled up right as you ended the call, quickly moving in to find a seat before anyone else so you wouldn’t be left standing up. Your shift hadn’t even started yet you felt exhausted, unsure on how you were going to get through work  _ and  _ a lecture. 

Holding your backpack on your lap, you couldn’t help but zone out, thinking about the odd occurrences of the morning. You’d definitely have to press Meian on his choice of acquaintances when he got back, though it also seemed like something you should stay out of. In that brief moment you wondered if you’d somehow helped the blonde cover up a crime, you shook your head and laughed at the idea. You doubted Meian could be involved in those sorts of things. Of course he had his own issues, everyone did but it certainly couldn’t be anything illegal. 

Closing your eyes for just a second and placing your face onto your bag like it was a pillow, you didn’t think your day could get any more interesting. Though, in the span of 78 hours, you’d wish you were living the most mundane, boring life. 


	2. adress

He drove with his windows of his 1976 Cadillac coupe deville, his one arm stuck out and held onto the roof of the car while the other gripped the wheel. Atsumu pressed his lips together, breaking out into a frown as the pain on his torso slowly started to crawl back.

He’d been to all three of Meian’s different ‘hide-outs’ as he liked to call them and he’d come up short, only to find out that his boss was out of town. It was such a shitty day, first some petty snakes beat the shit out of him and then Meian is gone, without any notice.

Although, there was one good thing that happened; he’d been patched up by someone nice enough to even bother. His mind raced back to your touch, tilting his chin to meet your gaze. It had been a long time since someone had touched him so softly, he’d been so used to hard punches and sharp jabs, he’d almost forgotten how good it felt.

The radio didn’t play any music to distract him from his thoughts, as he felt his back slowly merge with the leather seating, worn out throughout the years. The car had been a gift to him from his grandfather, thinking back, he remembered how his brother just let him have it; mentioning he was never one for cars. Everything about the vehicle felt familiar, putting on his seat belt was like muscle memory and he knew that just driving around in the old car could ease his nerves.

That was what Atsumu was doing now. He couldn’t guess but he figured he’d spent two hours driving around Tokyo. Two hours since he left the apartment complex. The night time breeze splashing against his face, enough to keep him awake and concentrated.

He grit his teeth together, holding the wheel with an even tighter grasp at the sudden pain shot up his torso. Atsumu knew he couldn’t drive straight like that, figuring his gas tank could also use a refill he slowly pulled off the empty highway he’d been driving down and onto a back road.

Luckily for him, there was a gas station conjoined with a condolence store nearby. He parked in an available pump and felt time slow down as he replenished the car’s tank. No one else was there at this hour and while he stood there feeling a bit hazy he turned his head to look through the glass windows of the store. A lone man sat there, flipping through some magazine, a row of cigarettes and bongs behind him.

Once his tank was full, he walked into the shop to pay, scanning through the isles at the same time for one) something to drink on and two) to get some pain medication. Atsumu tried to think back on what pills you had, was it a red bottle? He scoffed, it didn’t really matter and he just grabbed the first one that he saw. He picked up an energy drink and slumped against the counter.

The cashier looked at him, clearly not wanting to be there and rang him up and the blonde paid, dragging his feet back to his car. Before getting back on the open road he parked the car in the parking lot section. Popping the bottle of pills open, he also opened the energy drink using it to swallow the medicine.

There was a certain thrill that Atsumu found by drinking energy drinks late a night, it’s what kept him going despite the minimal hours of sleep. It wasn’t as if he had anywhere to go the next day, he could sleep if he wanted.

Sitting back once more, he felt the boredom wash over him, opening up his phone and scrolling through his contacts. His thoughts were a bit scrambled, wishing he had something to smoke right about now, raising his eyebrows when he came across one contact in particular. Disregarding the time, the blonde called anyways.

“What?” The voice on the other end of the line snapped, clearly being awoken from some type of sleep. Atsumu had forgotten that some people actually enjoyed sleeping.

“Is that how you greet your friends Omi-kun?” He laughed, setting off an annoyed growl from the other man.

“What did I say about not calling me that?” He grunted. Atsumu only giggled offering a half assed apology. “What do you want?”

Atsumu looked forward at the steering wheel, thinking about how he was going to phrase it. His demeanor itself had changed as well, he wasn’t smiling in his typical teasing way but had a serious scowl on his face and he could feel the frown lines forming on his forehead.

“It’s ‘bout Meian, I don’t know where he is. Wonderin’ if you know anything about it.” He turned the keys of his car, starting the engine back up before taking a sip of the energy drink. Atsumu heard Sakusa’s sheets ruffling as he sat up.

“Do you really think me and Meian-san keep in touch?” The other man rubbed his eyes while talking to the blonde, “besides what do you even need him for right now?”

“Remember how I won that last match but it left that guy’s thumb all broke?” Atsumu spoke and knew that Sakusa was following along because although he’d had a career path he still stayed involved.

“Yeah, those new guys right? The ones who came from the upper east side?” The upper east side was particularly rough, one of those places you shouldn’t be walking through alone. Astumu nodded and hummed back a response.

“Those’re the ones. Dude dislocated his thumb because he threw a bad punch. Says he’s a pro but that’s a rookie mistake.” Astumu took a deep breath trying not to get all riled up, “anyways, a few of those guys ganged up ‘n jumped me, said the fight wasn’t fair. Sore Losers that’s what they are. I needa tell Meian that he can’t just let his guys beat up his other guys, ‘specailly his star athlete.”

There was a brief silence on the other end from Sakusa, who was deep in thought. Atsumu kept drinking from the can, wondering what he was going to do at this hour. He knew those guys weren’t done with him yet and they’d probably be outside his apartment waiting for him to come back. He almost crushed the can in his grip out of anger.  
Now, Sakusa could’ve easily made his own snarky remarks, that star athlete was an over statement but instead he clicked his tongue, offering the slightest bit of help.

“Let me guess, you need somewhere to stay?” He didn’t sound too thrilled, Astumu muttered a yes, hating to admit defeat. “Door’s unlocked.” Just as Sakusa said that there was a click sound before he continued, “sleep on the couch, take you shoes off and if you make a mess I swear to go-”

“Relax, will ya? I won’t make a mess.” He promised, putting his seatbelt back on with ease, finishing off the caffeine filled energy drink. “I’m not going to be there for long anyways, I have something else I needa do.”

His friend didn’t say anything else, though Atsumu could hear his eyes rolling from the other end. He hung up right after that leaving the wounded man to drive out of the parking lot and set a course for Sakusa’s house.

Atsumu’s mind went to different things, still trying to collect bits and pieces of the early events, his memory had been so fogged with all the pain he’d been under, it was difficult to remember. With what he could put together, though, he recalled you mentioning something about working at an old fashioned dinner just before he left. It wasn’t much to work off of but in order to get back in contact with his boss he would need your help.

\---

Sakusa Kiyoomi often liked to keep things clean so it wasn’t surprising when he opened his own tattoo and piercing shop. It was always kept sterilized and physical contact was limited through disposable gloves. Which also led those neat and tidy tendinous to carry out in his personal life.

When Atsumu opened the unlocked door, an extra pair of house slippers sat ready for him, Sakusa had already gone to bed so it was a way to remind the blonde that if he tracked any dirt in, he’d be a dead man.

He pulled out his phone, leaching onto Sakusa’s wifi, looking for any old timey restaurants in the area. He cross checked it with the location of the apartment complex, figuring you wouldn’t work too far away. Atsumu sighed, leaning back onto the couch realizing he seemed like a bit of a stalker.

Until finally a place lit up on his screen, _Roller Bites,_ he grinned having a gut feeling that was the place. He fell back onto the pillow, throwing his phone onto the coffee table but not after setting an alarm for the morning.

The day to come would be a whirlwind but at this point, Atsumu had his mind set on something and he wasn’t planning on giving up.

\----

The blonde was woken up to the sound of his alarm buzzing and the smell of coffee, he reckoned Sakusa was already up ready to leave for his own job. Yawning awake, he realized he was in the same dirty clothes from last night. Sakusa was going to murder him when he found out that’s what he was wearing when he spelt on his couch.

Atsumu stretched his arms, hearing his back crack and a wince of pain, the slightest reminder of the bruise that ran along his side. He rubbed his eyes before standing up, walking into the kitchen with stiff feeling legs, another reminder that he wasn’t a morning person.

“So the dead walk.” Sakusa commented on his friend’s appearance, sitting at his kitchen table with a cup of black coffee in front of him. Atsumu sneered, he often was a bit moody before the afternoon.

“Good morning to you too.” Atsumu rolled his eyes, looking around, he hadn’t expected his friend to prepare him a coffee so it was a pleasant surprise to see a mug waiting for him. He mumbled a quick thank you before the black haired man continued.

“That thing you’re going to do today, you better not be doing what I think you’re doing.” Sakusa narrowed his eyes at the man who was still standing. Once again Atsumu scoffed, tightening his grasp on the mug handle.

“No.” He shook his head, “‘sides, what would the point be of getting revenge on the streets? Nah, I’ll get ‘em in the ring-- where it counts ‘n I can make a couple grand on beating their asses.” Sakusa nodded, finishing his coffee and checking the time on his watch.

“Got a client in an hour, gotta go prep the shop.” With that he stood up, nodding goodbye to Atsumu telling him to leave soon as well and Atsumu doing just that.

He tried his best to set up the couch the way he found it and ended up not doing a horrible job. Not too long after he found himself back on the road, sitting with the window down and a pair of sunglasses being adorned on his face.

Before he left he’d taken a quick look at the directions to the diner, figuring it shouldn’t be that long until he’d pull up. _Y/n_ , the name was still fresh in his mind. He tapped his fingers against the steering wheel and Atsumu could feel himself getting a bit nervous.

In all honesty, his idea was a bit far fetched but at the same time it was worth a shot. Although in the back of his head he questioned whether or not it would be right dragging you into these activities. You clearly had no clue who Meian really was or you wouldn’t have been asking why he’d been so injured that night. Atsumu sighed, as long as he didn’t mention what he needed your help for you’d be alright.

Not too long into the drive he took a left turn and pulled up into the quiet small parking lot of the dinner he assumed you worked at. If this wasn’t the one, he had a list of a few other places he could try.

The tall man took a deep breath before stepping out and walking in, letting a confident aura flow off him. He was cautious of the waitresses skating by, trays in their hands as he also took in the very retro furnished restaurant. There were a few people eating their breakfast. It was nothing out of the ordinary.

Atsumu stepped up the counter where a very tired looking woman was whipping down the surface. Her blonde hair stuck to her forehead, he assumed it was because maybe she’d been working a bit over time.

“Good Morning and welcome to Roller Bites how can I help you?” She asked, standing up straight to greet the customer. Her name tag read Saeko. Atsumu sent her a charming smile, scratching the back of his head.

“Yes, actually. I was trying to find someone. Does y/n work here?” He tapped his foot waiting for the waitress’ response. She took a minute, scanning Atsumu up and down as her eyes squinted and her nose scrunched.

“You must be why she was running late then, huh.” She chuckled to herself while raising an eyebrow at the blonde man before turning back to her work scrubbing the counter, she continued to joke; “didn’t really think this was her type.”

Atsumu felt his jaw lock before replying. “Do ya know where I can find her?” Saeko grumbled something under her breath before turning around. At first, Atsumu felt angry that she was ignoring him but his temper evidently calmed down as she faced him again with a pen and napkin in hand.

She hunched over, writing something down, the blue ink slightly digging through the cheap napkin and ripping the paper ever so slightly.

“Here.” Saeko yawned. Atsumu scanned the sheet. Written on it was U of T, class 23 in the left wing. He raised an eyebrow, wondering how the blonde girl had so much information but didn’t bother asking. He nodded in thanks, walking out with his head held high before sitting back into the sleek black car and setting course for the University of Tokyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter feels very like long and excessive but it’ll tie into later chapters.


	3. see for yourself

The lecture room was filled with the smell of young adolescents, a smell that, in your opinion, reeked. You were honestly just glad that you only had one class that morning. Heck, your body needs it’s rest. 

“Alright. That’s the end of today’s class. I’ll see you all soon.” The professor announced from his spot at the front of the class. With that cue, the sea of students stood up to head out the door. 

Every step that you took, you could feel the heel of your shoe digging into your foot, rubbing harshly against the new blisters. You wished you could just quit your job but you needed the money. You thought of all the studying you needed to do and groaned internally, jumbling up with the other students while they flocked the hallways. 

“Oi! Y/n!” Someone called out. Your eyebrow raised, feeling your head turn in every direction to see where the sound had come from. Were you hearing things? With the rush of other students, you figured it was all in your head at least that was until a hand landed on your shoulder. 

You yelped, jumping at the sudden contact. Turning around to see who’d latched onto you, your jaw hung open at the sight of Miya Atsumu standing there. 

He seemed much more different in the overly bright university lights. He also seemed much out of place. There were dark circles under his eyes, which weren’t  _ that  _ outstanding amongst students but the busted lips and ragged clothes definitely were. You were glad to see that the cut on his forehead had become a bit less visible. 

“Oh. It’s you.” You smiled, unaware of what he could need. Atsumu was practically a stranger, you were surprised he even remembered your name. “Is your side alright?” You started to reach for where his bruise was just out of some odd habit before he almost slapped your hand away. 

“That’s not really what I came here for.” He shoved his hands into his sweater pocket and nudged his head, guesting you to follow him. Without waiting he’d already started walking away leaving you to catch up, basically stumbling behind him. 

“Then what  _ did  _ you come here for?” You asked with a huff, finally being able to walk side by side with him. You cursed his longer legs for giving him that advantage. He didn’t necessarily answer right away, he looked at his surroundings before pointing in the direction of the parking lot.

There was one car in the lot that clearly didn’t look like it belonged to anyone at your university as a majority of students took the train or drove much cheaper automobiles. So did it belong to Atsumu? You didn’t really take him as a car guy. Now, you didn’t know too much about cars yourself but just by looking at it you could tell it was over a decade old. Turning to Atsumu, you saw looking at it too-- so it was his car. 

“It’s about Meian.” He explained and you could feel your heart rate start to speed up slightly. Even though you and your neighbour weren’t exactly close, you still worried for him. Had something happened to him? Atsumu clearly caught sight of your expression, rolling his own eyes and continuing; “I just need you to do me a favour?” 

Your mouth hung a gape for just a second before it shut again. You played with your hands in worry, tapping your foot. The fake blonde hadn’t necessarily brought any sort of comfort into your overly anxious state. 

“Is Meian-san alright though?” You questioned as you hand came up to rub your lips, carefully studying Atsumu for his reaction. He looked off to the side and shrugged. You felt an odd sensation in your chest as you started to assume the worst. You were only cut off from your thoughts but Atsumu’s snappy voice. 

“He’s not dead, at least I don’t think so-- that’s why I need your help.” You looked up at him, feeling a bit less of a sting in your eyes as you nodded along, ready to help. “I just need to know when he gets back, can you do that for me?” 

For just a split second, his gaze softened and you could feel the nervousness wash away. At the same time, there are still thoughts intruding your mind that you didn’t want, like; were Meian-san and Miya-san friends? Was Meian-san in some type of trouble? 

“Um, sure.” You found yourself speaking in a quiet voice, uncertain on what compelled you to agree. There was a quick feeling in your gut that maybe you shouldn’t just start lending favours to random men but the tiny voice in your head was drowned out by the taller man’s voice. 

“Good girl. Now just text me when he gets into his apartment.” He said, reaching out, “hand me yer phone.” You gulped, reaching back into your bag to take it out, wary of any type of comments he would make about your cheap cell phone. He grunted with a satisfactory nod, typing his contact in. 

Atsumu shoved the phone back into your graspe before walking off, twirling his car keys in between his fingers. You stood there a bit dumbfounded, not satisfied with the conversation. Was that all he was going to inform you about? Surely there had to be more to the story, and you wanted answers. 

“Wait! Miya-san!” He spun around on his heel at the sound of his last name, scanning you up and down with a bit of a sour look across his face. The way his lip twitched it was like him saying  _ c’mon spit it out, I don’t have all day.  _

“Is there something about Meian-san that I don’t know about?” You asked, trying your best to sound confident. “Do you think you could tell me? Because, well I think I deserve to know.” 

Atsumu paused, putting his fingers on his chin, staring off into the sky acting like he was deep in thought. Even if he  _ was  _ having a mental debate, you wouldn’t have been able to guess what was going on in his head. 

“You  _ do  _ deserve to know, but that doesn’t mean I  _ want  _ to tell you. Sorry sweetheart.” He chuckled like he’d said something funny. 

“No.” You said plainly, in what seemed like you putting your foot down to him, which seemed to catch him by surprise. You proceeded to defend your claim “Not only did I help you this morning but I’m also doing this favour for you, so I think you owe it to me to give an explanation.”

Once again, Atsumu only laughed in your face, cashing your eyebrows to knit and meet in the center of your forehead. 

“Alright then. How ‘bout over lunch?” He placed his hands on his hip as you felt your stomach rumble. You  _ were  _ hungry. Nodding slightly, Atsumu had you follow him to his car where he opened the door for you in an ever so gentlemen-like manner. 

\-- 

The car ride wasn’t anything that you hadn’t expected. Atsumu kept his car pretty well maintained, clean enough for a guy his age. The ride also lacked any conversation, in fact the blonde seemed to be in his own little world when he drove. 

You watched Atsumu tap his fingers to the beat of the music of the radio as he hummed a few lyrics under his breath. It was like he didn’t understand how serious the situation was for you. With an uneasy feeling in your stomach, you couldn’t lie and say you weren’t nervous.

You’d zoned out, staring out the window while you chin rested on your hand. You hadn’t even noticed when the car stopped, the only thing bringing you out of a trance was Atsumu’s snapping voice saying; “we’re here.” 

Blinking, you exited the vehicle, trying to straighten out any wrinkles on your shirt. Atsumu ran a hand through his hair, clearly not caring about how he looked while you on the other hand couldn’t help but feel a little out of place. You’d just come back from a long shift and a lecture, of course you didn’t look you best. 

“Now I know the owner so try not embarrassing me.” Atsumu jested before once again opening the door for you. You didn’t say anything back, keeping your head down as he moved in front of you, leading the way. 

The two of you walked to the front, your head still looking down slightly as Atsumu leaned over the counter like he was shouting into the kitchen. 

“Smau!” He called out and in a matter of a few seconds, another male figure came out from the doors, looking a bit upset.    
  


“What d'ya want ‘Tsumu?” He growled and when you saw him you thought you were seeing double. The other man was about the same height as Atsumu as well, same face as well, the only thing setting them apart was that you could see small pieces of the new man’s hair peeking out from underneath his hat. His were black while Atsumu’s were a bright blonde. 

The stranger eyed you up and down, wiping his hands then facing Atsumu with an eyebrow raised.  _ ‘Samu,  _ as Atsumu referred to him, chose not to say anything. You could already guess they were closely related. Atsumu didn’t mention anything about the nickname. 

“A private room, please.” ‘Samu nodded with a grunt, ushering the two of you to a private room at the back of the restaurant. Atsumu flashed a toothy grin before pulling out a seat for you. Blushing slightly at the action, it wasn’t long before Atsumu found himself sitting across from you. 

There were two menus sprawled out in front of you, a small bouquet in the middle of the table along with the usual cutlery. The walls were near bare with the only exception being two abstract paintings that were mixed with an array of colours. There weren’t any windows and the lighting was dim. Wait, did that man think it was a date? Before you had a chance to overthink, Atsumu drew you back into reality. 

“Alright sweetheart, ask me whatever ya’ want.” He played with the napkin, tapping his fingers on the table as you took another deep breath. You frowned, thinking about what to ask first, feeling your stomach rumble at the same time. 

“Is Meian-san… in a gang?” You didn’t realize how small your voice had been until Atsumu beckoned you to speak up. Embarrassed, you rephrase the question. “Are you and Meian-san in a gang?” 

Atsumu hunched over, laughing with tears starting to form in the brim of his eyes while you sat there with a stern expression. The blonde shook his head, “no, it’s not really like that.” His voice died down, “well, it is a bit like that.” That statement had your heart pounding, what type of stuff was Meian-san getting himself into? What was Atsumu getting himself into? You motioned for further explanation but he protested. 

“No, no. I don’t need to get you involved.” He explained leaving you more frustrated. 

“Well I think I’m already involved. Don’t tell me I somehow helped you get away with murder?” Your eyes widened in horror before Atsumu interjected again. 

“Of course not. It’s not like that it’s-” He cut himself off, trying to think about how he’d choose his next words. “It’s not a gang like what yer thinking. It is illegal  _ yes,  _ but we don’t kill people. What happened to me was just a few assholes with asshole mindsets.”

You felt yourself nodding off, almost turning until you bought yourself to keep asking questions; “so why were you looking for Meian-san.” 

“Sweetheart-” “Don’t sweetheart me, I want to know.” You gave Atsumu a serious look, feeling your fists squeeze in frustration, you’d had a long day and weren’t in the mood for this. He swallowed whatever was supposed to follow up ‘sweetheart’ and placed his hands on the table for you to see. 

He was about to reply when the door opened and his look alike walked in, unaware of the conversation that was going on in the room. Atsumu scolded him, asking him if he just barged into all his private rooms, to which the man rolled his eyes. 

“We’ll need another second before we order.” You spoke up, breaking them out of their small argument. ‘Samu nodded, closing the door on his way out. You looked back at Atsumu, patiently waiting for him to fill you in. 

He ran a hand through his hair, wishing that you weren’t so stubborn in that moment. “I think it would be easier for you to just see for yourself.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on updating twice today but tbh I thought that I had deleted this story so imagine my surprise when I log in and see notifications in my inbox lmao. Anyways, enjoy lol.


	4. fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took me foreverrr to end up writng... hopefully I can get the new chapter out soon

If someone had told you twelve hours ago that you’d find yourself pushed against a wall with Miya Atsumu pressing against you, you would’ve laughed. If someone had told you that you’d be present at an illegal boxing match, you would’ve called them crazy. 

Yet, there you stood, looking up at the blond man who brought his large hand up to your mouth and cupped it over your lips in order to keep you quiet. The two of you found yourself in a random alleyway and you gripped onto his bicep in order to not fall over out of fear. How did you even end up like this? 

Twelve hours ago when you left his twin brother’s restaurant, he explained to you one thing; “I’ll have my friend pick you up, alright? Be ready around 1:00 am, okay?” 

“What about my shift?” You narrowed your eyes while asking the question. Atsumu gave you a look like you already knew the answer to that question. “I’m sure you can call in sick for just one day.” The idea sat uneasily in the back of your mind but your curiosity was much stronger than your good conscious. 

Atsumu proceeded to rant on about his friend, going on and on about how he was a bit of a neat freak, borderline germaphobe. He pulled up into your apartment complex, and as you got out of the car, about to walk out of sight, he rolled down the window. 

“Wear something nice, alright sweetheart?” You snapped your head around to look at him as he watched you with a charming smile. Nodding, you looked back before opening the building doors and as you walked in, you heard his car pulling out.  _ Great,  _ now you had about a whole day to spend over thinking what would happen that night. 

You cleaned your apartment, studied and emailed your boss, lying and saying you were sick. You felt guilty about it but if you were going to get answers out of Atsumu, you had to go wherever he was going that night. 

By the time one o’clock rolled around you were already in a skin tight dress, hoping it fit his description of  _ something nice.  _ The wait for his friend to show up felt like an eternity; there were butterflies blooming in your stomach and slowly but surely they fluttered up to your chest. You sat near your door, a series of knocks at the door brought you out of your train of thought. 

Opening the door you were met by a man, taller than Atsumu and he seemed much more intimidating. Broad shoulders, dark curls falling over his face and framing the two moles just over his eyebrow. The cherry on the cake was his black mask covering the lower half of his face. 

“I’m Miya’s friend, I’m presuming you’re y/n?” His hands sat casually in his pockets as he leaned towards you as you nodded. He grunted in response, letting you step out of the doorframe and lock up. 

One thing you realized about this man, Sakusa as he later introduced, was that he was much more quiet than Atsumu. He sat in his car with a permanent frown on his face, leaving all the talking up to you. 

“So, do you know what Miya-san does?” You kept your own hands folded over your lap on top of your small purse. Sakusa tightened his grip on the wheel, slowly coming to a stop at the red light. He turned to face you, his mask had been taken off, giving you a better look at his complexion. 

“Yeah, I used to be involved myself but I got tired of it.” He stopped, reminiscing memories before clearing his throat. “Boxing, more specifically he’s an underground fighter.” You gulped, it wasn’t what you were expecting. Hell, what were you expecting? 

“So what? He just fights, he mentioned it was illegal.” You continued to poke for answers, hoping the black haired man would provide them. Sakusa nodded, 

“because people make bets on them, illegal bets.” Your mouth sat in an o-shape, before snapping your jaw shut and looking out the passenger seat window. 

“And Meian-san?” You asked, not looking back at Sakusa. You assumed now that you were going to a match, going to see one of Atsumu’s fights. He sighed,

“he’s not a fighter. He runs the quote unquote ‘team’ that Atsumu is a part of.” You raised your eyebrow at the statement, “the fighters aren’t independent, Meian runs The Jacklas, so whenever they win a fight Meian get’s a good cut of the earnings.” The two of you sat in silence as you pondered on the new information. 

Arriving at the place, you would have never figured it was the place of an illegal boxing match. It was a small mini mart, and you looked at Sakusa confused. He ensured you to trust him as he led you inside. He mentioned something to the man at the cash register, who instantly got up and lead them to a back room. 

Inside said room was a very buff man, towering over you and almost made you want to run screaming. 

“You have to give your phone.” Sakusa instructed you as he handed his own over without a second thought. You searched your purse, handing your cell phone. In return he gave you a ticket (a simple way to ensure you’d get  _ your  _ phone back by the end of the night). 

The security guard opened a door, nodding at the two of you, signaling that you were clear to enter. You were met with a staircase going down and like a lost dog, you let Sakusa lead the way. It made sense that he knew his way around, considering he too used to be a boxer. 

The staircase led to a basement, which was truly a sight to see. A room the size of a high school gymnasium, jammed with people surrounding a boxing arena. Looking around, the people there were dressed similarly to you, making it a bit more comfortable you didn’t under dressed. Sakusa grabbed onto your arm, taking you closer to the ring. 

“Is Miya-san fighting right now?” You asked, although you had to yell a bit over the noise the crowd was making, hyping up whatever was to come. Sakusa was interrupted by the sound of a megaphone while flashing white lights illuminated the boxing ring. 

Turning your attention back up, you saw Atsumu, wearing nothing but boxing shorts. You could see the bruise on his side that was healing faster than expected along with that sleeve tattoo that was peeking through his sweatshirt the other day. His arm was inked with a dragon, twisting along like a winding river, in between the loops of the dragon’s body were blooming flowers. The flowers were familiar but you couldn’t quite place your finger on it. You let your eyes trace down his abs, stopping yourself before you could get to his v-line. 

Atsumu’s opponent, on the other hand, was shorter than him by quite a bit. With choppy white hair, you figured this would be an easy win for the blonde. You flashed a bright smile, waiting for the fight to start. Watching the ref stand in between the two he went over the rules; no punches below the belt and the first person to tap out losses-- unless one falls unconscious. 

“Don’t underestimate shortie over there, he packs quite a punch.” Sakusa leaned over to tell you, laughing a tiny bit. You felt a feeling of anticipation in your stomach, waiting to see if Atsumu could really handle a fight, especially with his bruised side. 

“But Atsumu will be okay right?” Your voice was hesitant and you bit your lip. Judging by Sakusa’s expression, he couldn’t give you an answer. You were drawn away from your concerned thoughts by the sounds of grunting. Snapping your gaze to the ring, Atsumu landed a punch against the white haired man’s face, causing him to stumble back. 

The crowd roared at this, hollering and waving red flags in the air, looking closer, it was the same red that was wrapped around Atsumu’s ankle, something you hadn’t noticed at first. The shorter man had a blue one wrapped around his own ankle, similar to what you’d see at a high school wrestling match. They were cheering him on and you could tell it hyped him up as he sucker punched his opponent in the gut. 

You covered your mouth with your hand as the short retaliated with an uppercut, catching Atsumu off guard as he tumbled back and held onto the rope of the ring. You caught his eye for just a second, and while you stood there scared for his well being, he seemed more pumped up than before. 

With one swift movement Atsumu swung a punch and his opponent didn’t have a chance to defend himself, leaving him on the floor of the ring, spitting out blood and probably a tooth. You weren’t necessarily accustomed to seeing blood, feeling your heart beat increase, Atsumu got done on his knees and landed one more punch onto his face. Evidently, causing him to tap out. For a promising fighter, he seemed to have been defeated quite easily. 

The ref took Atsumu’s wrist, lifting him up in the air, signifying he was the winner. The people around you screamed in satisfaction, clapping their hands. Even Sakusa was clapping. Atsumu flashed you a bright smile as he stepped out of the ring and went to another room, a small crew of people came to clean up the blood left on the floor as they set up for the next round. Sakusa nudged you, 

“let’s go meet him in the back room.” He let you walk in front of him, as he pointed out where the two of you would be headed. You weaved through the crowd finding the back room with ease. Sakusa told you to go on, “Atsumu said he’d take you home, so I’ll be headed out.” You nodded and left the tall black haired man at the threshold of the back room. He waved goodbye and you turned to walk in. 

You saw Atsumu talking to another man, just taller than him, spiky gray hair, they were visibly upset about something. 

“Did Meian show up?” The taller one asked. 

“You'd think he’d show for the money.” Atsumu sneered, he was about to say something else but he noticed you in the corner of his eye and shut up. He pat the other boxer on the shoulder, “good luck Bokkun.” The other man walked out the door with a nod, Atsumu gave you a teasing look. 

“Are ya here to give me a winner’s kiss, sweetheart?” You scrunch your nose at the question, laughing a bit. His smile only grew while watching you. He hadn’t expected you to follow through, though. You reached up, planting a kiss on his cheek and for a ‘ladies man’ as you’d come to label him, his cheeks turned a bright pink at the action. 

“Aw don’t get all flustered on me.” You teased, not realizing how close the two of you were actually standing. You redirected your attention onto his torso (trying your best to ignore his well defined abs) “how’s your side doing?” 

He stiffened a bit, “‘s good.” He reached over, pulling a new sweatshirt over his body along with hopping into a pair of sweats, “still hurts like a bitch, though.” You chuckled, handing him the water bottle that he motioned you to get for him. He gave you another look, “so does this satisfy your curiosity?” 

“Yeah it does.” You nod, “Sakusa-san filled me in about a lot of it on the way here.” Atsumu hummed in response, the tension between the two of you was that of strangers but yet, there was an underlying attraction. 

“What’re ya doin after this?” He asked, his smirk distracting you from the small commotion that was happening outside. You shrug, biting your lip and somehow you’re against a wall. His lips look so close, maybe you should give him a  _ proper  _ victory kiss? Your thoughts are interrupted as the back room door bursts open, the man Atsumu called Bokkun ran through in a hurry. 

“Cops are here!” Was all he managed to make out, making a run for the secondary exit in the back room. Both of your eyes widened and Atsumu grabbed a hold of your wrist. He tugged you forward, urging you to run with him. 

Everything happened in a flash, the secondary exit led you up a sketchy staircase, out a door and into the labyrinth of alleys that riddled downtown Tokyo. You felt scared, obviously not wanting to go to jail. You could hear sirens going off in the back, gulping down your fear Atsumu reassured you, telling you nothing bad would happen to either of you. 

So that’s how you ended up there. The police weren’t going in the direction the two of you had gone, thankfully. Atsumu had you up against the wall, letting you catch your breath for a moment. He held onto you tightly, the serious look in his eye was different from the way he acted at his brother’s restaurant earlier in the day. 

“I think I heard someone.” He hissed, his own breath shaky. You were practically about to fall over, finding his hand over your lips, his forearms provided good support, though. You stay like that for a moment and you close your eyes, letting your breathing deep and come to a steady rhythm. 

“Are y’alright?” Atsumu moves to see your face, you press your lips together, your eyes doe like and once again, that tension lies between the two of you. You can’t help but look at his lips, either, the two of you are just so close. 

“Yeah.” You manage to say, moving forward. Atsumu catches your cue and it’s probably the adrenaline that causes you to be so bold but you inch closer and press your lips against his. It feels like a weight flying off your shoulders as he pushes back into the kiss.

The grip on your waist tightens and your hands roam freely, slightly slipping under his sweatshirt. The kiss is filled with passion, it’s desire filled and you can feel Atsumu bite your lower lip. You want to give in even more but something stops you, you pull away with a gasp. 

“My phone!” The worry is written all over your place as your mind starts to overthink the situation. Atsumu pulls you back to reality with another kiss, muttering against your lips; “don’t worry, only Tadashi has access to the phones and he’s no snitch.” Tadashi is who you assume to be the buff body guard from earlier. Atsumu gives one more peak onto your lips. “I’ll take ya to pick it up tomorrow, ya should really be getting home now.” 

You nod knowing he’s written as Atsumu peels off you. He doesn’t ask about the kiss, maybe he doesn’t care? Although, you feel a hand on your back as the blonde guides you along. You're thankful for him, it’s odd how quickly you come to trust him. 

“My car’s in the lot a block from here, I’ll drive ya home, ‘kay?” Once again you nod, the realization of what you just did playing over and over again in your head. The walk is silent and as he eventually opens his car door for you, you can’t help but ask him to stay the night while the radio blasts night time tunes. 

He smiles at you while he drives, as if the two of you didn’t just run from the police. Your heart thumps against your chest, trying to escape. There’s a flash of happiness in his eyes while he revs the engine. Everything is near perfect, until Atsumu’s cell phone rung, you assumed it was because the fighters didn’t need to follow the rules of the ring. 

He pulls it out of his pocket, seeing the name on the screen, pushing you to answer it. It’s Sakusa. You completely forgot about him, worried if he was alright. 

“Hello?” You answered, Sakusa heard your voice and sighed, relaxing, “Sakusa-san, Atsumu is driving. I'll put you on speaker phone, okay?” He agrees as with a skeptical voice he continues. 

“I got out just before the police showed up but when I was driving away, I saw those guys that jumped you. The snakes, they were running away like they knew what was going to happen.” Atsumu’s jaw locks, and you can see his knuckles turn white on the steering wheel, he turns back to you as he thanks Sakusa for informing him before hanging up. 

You take a deep breath and you could tell by the look on Atsumu’s face things were about to get really ugly. 


End file.
